minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Grayson "The Commander"
This article is about the character in ''The Haunted. For the voice actor, see Gamecrown96.'' Grayson 'is the tritagonist of ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine and the deuteragonist of Season 1 and Season 2 of The Haunted. Overview "Grayson" is a young minecraftian, who formerly worked in an Oil Rig in the middle of the Arctic. He is adventurous, bold, and great in both mental & physical strength when it comes to a battle or difficult circumstances. In a fight, he uses multiple weapons such as a sword, bow, and more. Grayson has been haunted by Herobrine, but lost his memory of his Childhood/Teen hood before he was settled in the Arctic Base. Grayson is the man with the map and weapons, as he will help Drake get Armen back. History The following contains the History of Grayson. Early Life In The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, Grayson mentioned about his memory wipe. After some unknown mysterious events from Herobrine, Grayson randomly appeared in the Arctic Base with no memory at all. Due to his loss of memory, he recieved a job in the oil rig and lived in the base for years, thinking he always worked there. However, under unknown circumstances, possibly due to Herobrine, a never ending storm began and the entire team except for him started disappearing, possibly to be killed by Herobrine. Interestingly, someone by the name of Collin went missing as well, sharing a name with Herobrine's true name. It is also believed by both Drake and Armen that Grayson was the 'old man' who had arrived first in the jungle, a month before Armen, and had wrote messages on the wall in the jungle cabin. ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine'' in front of Drake & Armen.]] In The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, Drake and Armen teleported to his infirmary by accident. Believing them to be intruders, Grayson held both of them at gunpoint asking how they arrived to begin with. Eventually believing their story, Grayson gives Drake and Armen hospitality, but eventually joins them in their escape of the haunted Arctic Base. Once Grayson explored Arctic Ruins with Drake and Armen, they reached a certain point where they were attacked by a floating bow. Attempting to fight back, they have no choice but to flee to a safer location. Finding a place with a clear view of the Arctic Base, the three find a book. After going back onto the main path, they find another building, this time with a portal. Turning it on with the book, Grayson enters it first, before Drake and Armen. Sometime before Drake and Armen came, Grayson took shelter near a boneyard, little ways away from Iron Myre's capital. Surviving through the eternal night with little to no food to eat, he spent one year around the area before Drake and Armen finally arrived, and at this moment, the two are confused of why Grayson is acting as if they haven't seen each other in a long time. After some explaining, they finally understand and then set off to the capital of Iron Myre, this time not alone. The three entered the city and explored the library, where they found a secret basement containing a history book of the area, which Grayson had not found on his search around the city. After several minutes of exploring around, they find the Hall of Heroes, the Church of Notch, and the Imperial Forge. Grayson inherits some items from the Hall, and also forges the Fiery Sword at the Imperial Forge. The three then explore and find themselves in an underground water system. After going through with no exit, the three find a place where they see the three Sacred Diamonds. They find a way down to the main platform before encountering Herobrine. Avoiding his deadly attacks, the three rush to find more cover before climbing to the top platform where the Diamonds are. Their exit was cut off and they somehow had to fight Herobrine. Armen gives his helmet to Grayson and then sacrifices himself to destroy Herobrine. The two were unable to stop Armen from jumping and he and Herobrine both fell into the lava. Drake and Grayson were saddened and decided to find a way out. Setting camp outside, Drake decides to part from Grayson. Grayson gives Armen's helmet to Drake, who sets off on his own adventure. The Haunted Life in the Empire It is known that Grayson had a family after parting with Drake, including a wife and a son. Later on, he worked his way in the ranks of the Western Empire, earning himself a seat as the Emperor's right hand man, becoming the commander of the Empire's armies. He was known to have been very wealthy and very powerful, living in a city called Emerald City. After losing the Empire Civil War, Grayson became an outlaw in the eyes of the Eastern Empire, due to him having possession of an object known as the Dragon Egg. Because of this, the Empire executed his family and burned his house, destroying the armor he got from the Hall of Heroes. Season 1 Despite the circumstance, he has been constantly attempting to locate a place known as the Magical Library, where he believes a method for hatching the Egg awaits. 4 years after Armen's "death," still struggling to find the Magical Library, he reunites with Drake and decides to help him on his quest to save Armen. While trying to both help save Armen & finding the Magical Library, he goes on many journeys with Drake by his side, and while trying to fight away from Armenbrine & his helpers. They also meet and adopt Slimey, a small Slime who wanted to be with Grayson. Slimey also follows them on their journey. The three first explore around their area of the Badlands, looting homes and exploring Lost Crypts. They decide to then head on to the Red Keep, where they were chased by a Nightmare partway through. Managing to escape pursuit, they edge closer to the Keep, but camp out in a destroyed village when night fell. The next day, the three head to the Red Keep, waking up late due to a Nightmare's attack sometime the previous night. The three arrive just in time when night fell again, and they decided to explore the keep and book two beds at the Inn. Heading to bed, the group was woken by the sounds of explosions and screaming. As they head outside, they see Armenbrine attacking the Red Keep. Fleeing as fast as they could, they sought refuge in a cave, staying for the night. Waking up to see Slimey leaving the cave, Grayson quickly attempts to pursue him, only to be chased by a Nightmare. Quickly packing their stuff, they head out to investigate the wreckage. Seeing how Nightmares started roaming new territory, they quickly head to the Red Keep, only to find out that Nightmares had entered it. Cautiously going through the abandoned town, they looked at the Inn they stayed in, and then the Magi Guild. After catching sight of a strange figure, they follow him into a house, where they discovered an entrance to abandoned subway system. Exploring the system, they had discovered that they were actually teleported to a post-apocalyptic future, where all technology was banished. After attempting to find a way out, they had no choice but to swim through a sewage system, falling into a whirlpool. They managed to get out of the water, finding themselves in a cave. Exploring, they find more ruins of modern society. They find a strange substance that floats up and Grayson discovers that it's cold, rather than being hot to match its colour. Finding an exit, they decide to go through the Red Keep rather than exploring it. Gaining access to the Bridge to the Empire, they attempt to walk it, only to be stopped due to a section of the bridge being destroyed. Taking a detour, they were attacked by an Empire Assassin, and Drake was injured, forcing them to take refuge in a house, which coincidentally was the House of Herobrine. Leaving Drake there to recover, Grayson spent a week going to many places. He went to Aegon's Wall, an Inn on the bridge, and the Red Keep, however, he had not entered it as the Cultists had taken over and turned it into an excavation site. Returning back to the House of Herobrine, he finds Drake awake and well. Deciding to head off together to the Inn, Grayson encounters an abandoned cabin in the jungle, which turns out to be the Cabin Drake woke up in when he was at the Three Biomes. Although it was known to be Grayson's home, to Grayson it "rings a bell" but he doesn't exactly remember, due to the memory wipe he had before meeting Drake and Armen, who he met the latter at the jungle. They then find an ancient temple, and then head through to the Inn, arriving there, they meet a female Elf named Mia, who needed help with a job. Offering to help, the three then head off to the place, which is a shipwreck. Taking a detour to avoid the Red Keep, the three then find the shipwreck and Drake and Grayson both go down to search for the artifacts. Grayson recovers a Chalice and a Freezarite Stone. Selling the Chalice to Mia, the three head to a back to an Empire camp which they had encountered on their way. Setting up camp elsewhere to avoid being captured by Cultists near the Red Keep, the group then began to introduce themselves to one another, talking about each of their past lives. Grayson talks about his family's fate and his quest with the Dragon Egg. He also mentions his time serving under the Western Empire, and its fall during the Empire Civil War. The next morning, the group head out to look around for locations to go to, as Mia decided to follow the two on their journey to save Armen. They find an abandoned town which had been under Armada before its demise during the War Against Herobrine. They enter it, but fall into a trap which brought them down into what seems to be some catacombs. After endless exploration around, they managed to find treasure and special artifacts, including a map that lead to the Magic Library. Exiting the catacombs, the three start their journey back to Grayson's house, going through some pathways where bandits live, until they come across an active Empire Camp. Seeing that the last of the troops left the camp, the three investigate, Grayson taking a look at the Captain's Log. Discovering that the Empire has found Grayson's house, and that they are preparing to attack it, Grayson forces the group to hurry back to his house, taking shortcuts away from the paths. They arrive back just in time to see the Empire's forces at the bottom of the hill. Grayson opens his secret room for Mia, while he and Drake stay back to defend it. Unable to defend against the numerous Mercenaries, Drake is forced to also take refuge while Grayson burns down his house. The three then go to his double-secret room to take all the maps, money, and other valuable items, including his Dragon Egg. Matching up the maps for the Magic Library, the three escape, only to be pursued by the Empire once more. The three end up fighting against not only the Empire, but Armen and his army of the undead. The three fight for a long time, taking down as many Mercenaries and undead as they can, and under dire circumstances, they still managed to survive the battle until it ends. At this point, both forces retreat and the three take temporary refuge in the nearby building. After Drake wakes up, he explains about his dream to Grayson. The group then find an Empire Airship, scouting the area. Following it, the three head through an old pathway, coming across a Troll cave. Finding that it's abandoned, they loot it of its valuable contents and then continue on, until they find an Empire Fleet Camp. Deciding to steal and airship to get to the Magic Library, the group sneak in and then set fire on the Cache, causing a diversion. Arriving at the Airship, the Mercenaries then pursue the group, only to be stopped after the ladders were taken down. The group then escape the artillery and fly over the ocean. It wasn't until later that night, when Grayson was drinking Ale, when two of the airships caught up. The three then use whatever resources they find to take down the two ships, only to find theirs damaged beyond repair. With the help of Drake's bubble magic, and Grayson's piloting skills, the three crashland somewhat safely onto snow. Waking up, they find themselves around snow, as winter had just begun. The three then find out that the Empire has also landed, and they all fought. As they approached a large mountain, they find a hole, which they slid into. Finding that it was a long tunnel, they decide to explore it, only to find a door that required three stones on three pedestals. With no way back out, the three had no choice but to explore more. Going through some tunnels and completing puzzles, the three found a statue, and it talked only to Drake. Then the group find themselves a stone and were teleported back to the door. Taking the other path, as the third was collapsed, the three complete another puzzle, only to be quickly forced out before coming in contact with Ender waters. The group find another statue, and this time Grayson went. Grayson was asked to sacrifice his friends to be able to see his family, however, Grayson rejected this and took the third stone. After placing the stones on the pedestals, the three find a large cavern, where they see a structure. As they enter it, they see magic emitting, and they seemingly found themselves at the Magic Library. Looking around, they find that it's not as interesting as they thought it would be, until they find a book, which contained journal entries from a person named Collin, whom's story had particularly connected a lot to Drake. Mia reads it while Grayson attempts to keep the torch on from the Light Spirit. At a certain point, they realize that Collin is the Collin who was turned into Herobrine, and that he was Armen's older brother. The last part revealed Drake's past, being Collin's humanity merged with an Enderman, creating Drake. Drake's purpose was supposedly to protect Armen, and it all made sense to him now. After finishing the journal, the three were confused of where to go, until a Light Spirit led them to a door. Opening it, the three step inside, and torches on either side were lit. The door on the far side of the hall opened, revealing the real Magic Library. The three rush in, amazed by its size and mass amounts of magical items. They spend their time going around and retrieving as much items as they can, while testing out others. At one point, Drake finds a map of the Draco Hatchery, which means Grayson has the location of where to hatch the Dragon Egg. The three then go to a huge black door behind the stairs. Drake, fearing something dangerous is behind the door, decides the three must see what's behind it. The group then get their armour on and their weapons ready, leaving their backpacks behind. As they open it, they find out that they're in a volcano. Entering, they were suddenly locked in. Heading to what seemed like a battle arena, explosions came and lava came falling down. As a bridge had seemingly collapsed, the group was forced to take a detour to where they could see the three Sacred Diamonds. Arriving there, they encountered Armen and fought him. Grayson, using his Thaumium Broadsword, attacked and hurt Armenbrine, however, not effectively. Giving his sword to Drake, he fends off against Zombies while Drake goes and destroys one of the Diamonds. After successfully destroying one, Herobrine leaves Armen's body and Armen then transforms into a Nightmare. Vanishing, the group was disappointed, and the group then was forced to go to three portals behind a large door. As they enter the room, the volcano began to erupt. The group quickly said their good-byes, leaving something to Drake, as they entered their respective colour portals. Grayson was seen heading to a structure, which is speculated to be the Draco Hatchery. Season 2 Seemingly failing to hatch the Dragon Egg, Grayson holds onto it, keeping it away from the Empire's hands as best as he can. He is known to have avoided the Empire for some time. He reunites with Drake in a Skyscraper which was surrounded by a forest in the middle of a desert; one of the effects after destroying a Sacred Diamond. They they fight off the Mercenaries as they attempted to set up a perimeter around the building. They kill off most, until the Mercenary Captain retreats to a safe distance. After the battle ended, Grayson and Drake caught up with each other, and Grayson asked Drake why he came. In response, he had the very same purpose he did three months ago; save Armen. This time with proof of how to get him, the two set off, starting their journey to the Gateway to Hell. Encountering monsters inside a mountain, and some Mercenaries, they then traverse through a very "dead" part of the world; one of which had most of its plant life stripped and civilization banished. They then find the Gateway, which they activated and entered. Appearing to what seems like the "first layer of Hell," the two discover that they've lost their stuff while entering the portal, including Grayson's Dragon Egg and the rest of his belongings. The two also couldn't exit, meaning they had no choice but to fight through hordes of the undead. Taking the two Giant Ender Swords, the two fight their way through, into the tower and all the way to the top. Along the way, Grayson finds a magic mirror, which he uses to teleport somewhere. Returning, he was scarred by the sight of which he saw, and then he put it back. As they were about to reach the top of the tower, the Tower Arbiter attacked them, and they fought it, with many strategies coming into hand. After defeating it, they were brought to the "second layer of hell." Traversing through it, they find lots of loot along the way, as well as many strange creatures whom they've either seen once or never seen before, including the Prophecy Tree, which they had cautiously recognized. After encountering a beast named Hydra, the two escape and find a large portal, one which had Armen's Freezarite Helmet right outside on display. Taking it, the two enter it to find that they are in the "third layer of Hell," also known as the Demon Realm. ''TBA''' Personality Grayson is Bold, Adventurous, & a great fighter. He is also the "Map Guy", respectful, and simply fun to be with. Grayson will always make sure the people he is travelling with are okay, and pushes them to face their fears. He takes risks & doesn't think of the negative & bad ideas. Grayson is possibly the highest ranked fighter out of Armen and Grayson, but is not as great a idealistic and thinker, compared to Drake. He is considered in the middle of the ranking table between Armen and Drake in terms of seriousness. Grayson is not as serious as Drake (proof of him putting on glasses in Episode 5), but not as goofy and comedic as Armen. Abilities Battle Skills Grayson has a prowess in battle, and seems to have lots of knowledge about weaponry, both ranged and melee. He is known to do lots of damage to enemies using primitive weapons, and this prowess has earned himself the title of "The Commander". Bow and Arrow/Crossbow Grayson is quite skilled with either bow, and almost never misses what he aims at. It is speculated that he is better with a crossbow than with an ordinary bow, as he replaced his bow and arrow for a crossbow and bolts. Musket At the Arctic Base, Grayson often used a musket, which let off a loud noise when shot. This weapon may have been used before he became a great fighter, as his aim was terrible, almost hitting Drake and Armen numerous times. Andruin (Thaumium Broadsword) Andruin was the sword used by Grayson during his career in mercenary. He is quite skilled with it, as he could easily defend himself from an assassin with the sword. Later on, Grayson reveals to Drake that his Andruin is actually the remnants of the Fiery Sword that Armen used to destroy Herobrine. Appearance In the Haunting 3, Grayson had two outfits, both basically the same. On the Arctic Base, he had blue jeans, a long, grey undershirt and a green top. He also wore black gloves. Later, he wore the same blue jeans, just a plain, dark green shirt and the same color gloves. In the Haunted, he wore exactly the same as he did in the Haunted, however he also wore a black jacket over his green shirt. He always had blond hair and green eyes. Throughout the Haunted, he has also changed his gloves, using green gloves and black gloves. Relationships ''Main Article: Grayson's Relationships Episode Appearances |-|Season 1= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|The Haunting= Trivia Category:Main Characters (The Haunting) Category:Main Characters (The Haunted)